LO DIFÍCIL DE AMAR
by aise94
Summary: La pequeña niña no pudo evitar regalarles a esos extraños individuos una bella risa inocente sin saber lo que le esperaría en el futuro
1. Chapter 1

LO DURO DE AMAR

Prologo

Esta historia es de mi autoría y los personajes le pertenecen a la ya conocida Rumiko Takashi.

Sala de maternidad

Irasue: Nanami-san! Muchas felicidades tu hija es una hermosura

Nanami: Hay no digas eso Irasue-chan (sonrojada y con las manos en el rostro) me siento un poco avergonzada, que una mujer tan bella como tu diga eso de mi bebé hace que surja en mi la pena

Irasue: Solo digo la verdad, no debes menospreciarte (sentándose cruzada de piernas y tomando una manzana de un canasto para pelársela a Nanami) por cierto ya has decidido el nombre que le darás a la bebé

Nanami: Creo que le pondré Ka…. (No termina de decir el nombre porque es interrumpida por el abrazo de un hombre)

Ryouto: Mi amor vine lo más rápido que pude, lamento no haber estado contigo en el momento más importante para ti (Nanami lo aparta de ella y le sonríe)

Nanami: Se muy bien que en estos momentos tu carrera política está en la cumbre (Ryouto la abraza y derrama pequeñas lagrimas) no te sientas mal lo comprendo aparte no estuve sola Irasue-chan estuvo siempre a mi lado (Ryouto ve a Irasue)

Ryouto: Por eso me siento mal no puedo creer que en todo momento esa bruja haya estado contigo (Irasue lo fulmina con la mirada)

Irasue: Oh! Querido acaso yo soy la culpable que tu carrera este creciendo…. Jojojojojojojojojo…. Debiste de haber pensado mejor las cosas y por cierto esta bruja como me dices es la amiga de toda la vida de tu esposa y con la que debes estar agradecida que te hayas casado con ella (se abre la puerta del cuarto)

Inu no: Irasue deja de gritar estas en una sala de maternidad ( un niño de casi 5 años entra a la sala ya va corriendo a brazos de Irasue)

Sesshomaru: Mami... papi dijo que si no fueran por tus gritos no hubiéramos encontrado la habitación (Irasue alza una ceja)

Irasue: En cerio papi dijo eso…. Papi estará en graves problemas cuando lleguemos a casa

(Se escucha la risa de un bebé)

Nanami: creo que a la pequeña Kagome le gusta nuestra familia

Sesshomaru: Kagome…. ¿se llama como la constelación? Si que le queda el nombre (expresa el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro que nadie noto) será divertido espero que crezca pronto para jugar juntos

Nanami: Te gusta su nombre verdad... Sessho-kun

Irasue: A decir verdad es un nombre muy extraño

Ryouto: El nombre de mi hija no es extraño... es HERMOSO como lo será ella hermosa como su madre

Sesshomaru: Desde hoy Kagome-chan te prometo que te protegeré

(la pequeña niña no pudo evitar regalarles a esos extraños individuos una bella risa inocente sin saber lo que le esperaría en el futuro)

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…

ACEPTO CRÍTICAS


	2. Chapter 2

LO DIFICIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO 1

Fuera de lugar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

20 largos años han pasado desde aquella escena familiar en la sala de maternidad, el tiempo disperso las piezas del rompecabezas que ahora el destino esta apunto de volver a unir.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome: Si, mamá el vuelo sale en hora y media, espero aun sea de dia en Japón no me gustaria llegar de noche( se detiene el taxi, y Kagome sañe del el quitandose sus gafas de sol) de hecho acabo de llegar al aereopuerto

¿?: KAGOME!

Kagome: ma, tengo que cortar, Sango ya esta aqui te veo en casa, saludos a todos, Souta llamo y dijo que pronto vendria.. chau *haha* ... Sango no tenias que venir solo sera una temporada

Sango: ya lo se pero no se me hace justo(T.T) a ti si te dieron permiso de adelantar vacaciones, me quedare sola, te voy a extrañar, no tendre con quien hablar

Kagome: tienes a Miroku (¬¬')(es verdad es lo mismo que estar sola penso Kagome) bueno solo seran 3 meses poco tiempo 12 semanas no es que me fuera a quedar, no es como si quisiera regresar a Japón, aparte existe el telefono hablare contigo todas las noches

Sango: no sera lo mismo, pero bueno es el momento de reunirte con tu familia despues de 7 años , la abuela Kaede si que te acaparo por mucho tiempo

Ambas rieron, de pronto suena el altavoz indicando abordar el avion con destino a Japon , ambas amigas se despieron estrechandose mutuamente

Kagome: te llamare apenas llegue, cuidatey despideme de Miroku

Sango: me saludas a todos, por cierto si lo vez saludas a nii-chan de mi parte

El avion despego sin problemas, era ya noche cuando Kagome habia llegado al aeropuerto de Narita

Nanami: Kago-chan por aqui cariño

Kagome: mama ( grito lanzandose a los brazos de su madre) a pasado tiempo

Nanami: mira como has crecido hija, veo que no nos equivocamos con mandarte con tu abuela, cuando tu padre te vea se va morir de felicidad

Kagome: (con expresión triste) no vino

Nanami: el queria venir pero surgio algo de improvisto en las empresas que estan en Sidney y pues tuvo que irse de inmediato pero me dijo que te hablaria apenas tocara tierra firme

Kagome: ya veo

¿?: hola extraña

Los ojos y oidos de Kagome no podian creer lo que veian y oian esa figura saliendo del umbral

Kagome: Sesshomaru ( kagome se sentia tan extraña al ver de nuevo a Sesshomaru, bueno, despues de todo habian pasado años desde que se habia ido a estudiar al exterior,obvio tenia que cambiar ella lo habia hecho ya no era la niña tabla de antes ahora gozaba de un buen proporcionado cuerpo) ho..hola

Sesshomaru: Nanami-san las llevo a casa

Nanami: por favor Sessho querido Kago-chan debe estar cansada

Y lo estaba ese dia con su noche habia sido pesado entre hacer las maletas, despedidas de la facultad, etc, lo unico que Kagome queria era su cama y un buen te, al llegar a casa fueron recibidas por Irasue e Inu no que no dejaba de estrujar a Kagome

Kagome: basta tio me lastimas jajjaaja, tu barba pica deberias afeitarte pareces un viejo

Irasue: jajajajajajajaj tienes razon querida el ya es un viejo no lo parece

Inu no: JAJA graciosa cariño (un pequeño niño de cuatro años salio de la casa en pijamas de patitos ... kawai .)

¿?: mami, quien es ella

Kagome: oh y el pequeño quien es

Inu no: el es Inuyasha el menor de mis hijos

Kagome: jaajajajajajaj que lindo :3, de seguro Sesshomaru lo mima

Irasue: Kagome el es solo hijo de Inu no, nos hemos divorciado hace seis años el acaba de enviudar y como el niño necesitaba una madre me he ofrecido para criarlo

Kagome: que ha pasado en estos siete años de ausencia

Irasue: no te estreses por eso ( de hecho no lo hacia pero le sorprendio el dichoso divorcio) nos hemos casado el mes pasado de nuevo

Inu no: solo por Inuyasha, ahora solo somos uenos amigos

Sesshomaru: viendo que aqui estoy de mas me ire a dormir

Kagome: espera ire contigo

Y asi Sesshomaru le conto todo a Kagome de principio a fin y todo paso por una noche de copas de Inu no, al parecer seducio a su secretaria y esta murio por una enfermedad al final de cuenta Irasue le queria y pues no pudo evitar sentir lastima por Inuyasha asi que lo adopto como su hijo quedando en paz viviendo hjuntos pero no revueltos

La noche paso tan lenta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dorminos sentados frente la chimenea del cuarto de Sesshomaru.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

COMENTEN POR FAVORRR


	3. Chapter 3

LO DIFICIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO2

¿Quién es Kagome Higurashi?

Ha pasado un mes desde la llegado de Kagome a Japón y ahora se encuentra en una situacion nada fuera de lugar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome:(suelta un suspiro) No... no y no, acaso usted me esta preguntando a mi que quien soy yo, cree que no tengo una identidad, que carezco de una, pues dejeme decirle que usted esta mal,es que acaso no ha escuchado de mi, no sabe quien soy (responde indignada y al borde de la desesperacion era humillante ella en un psicologo aquien se le ocurriria esa brillante idea... asi, a su desconsiderado padre)

Doctor: Se muy bien quién es usted, a lo que me refiero es que la trae a usted aquí (llevando sus manos a su sien)

Pensamientos de Kagome

Kagome: Que cómo llegue aquí

Una semana Antes

Ryouto: Hija volviste que alegria

Kagome: llevo el mismo tiempo en japon que el que tu tenias en Sidney

Ryouto: perdon hija de verdad queria ir a recogerte pero surgio un problema y ya sabes tenia que ir a verlo y solucionarlo

Kagome: y yo papa, que soy yo para ti, otra inversion mas a corto, mediano o largo plazo, para que me haga cita con tu secretaria en esa apretada agenda tuya

Nanami: no le hables asi a tu padre

Kagome: no le he visto por siete años y tres semanas, no creo que le moleste despues de todo solo soy un peon mas en su juego de ajedrez, asi como tu tambien lo eres ( Nanami no podia mas y bofeteo a Kagome) te duele porque es verdad

Ryouto: basta ya ustedes, solo vine por un cambio de ropa y maletas el problema es algo complicado pero tiene solucion

Kagome: vez, te lo dije, ahora en donde quedo el hombre que tenia tiempo para sus hijos o es que acaso no somos sufucientes tus hijos y tu mujer quieres mas, dime que le has hecho a mi padre, devuelvemelo( una Kagome sollozando no pudo evitar derramar lagrimnas) de verdad que no te entiendo padre

Ryouto: no espero que lo hagas cuando seas madre lo entenderas ( tipica frase de los padres) y de verdad lamento no poder estar contigo mas tiempo

Kagome: solo promete que estaras para la fiesta de mama, no te pido mucho

Ryouto: si hija, y ahora solo dejame abrazarte (Kagome se acerca a el)no sabes cuanto te extrañe mi pequeña joya

Kagome: papa yo tambien.. perdon.. es que tu siempre estas lejos de nosotras

Ryuoto: prometo no ser un adicto al trabajo mientras estes aqui, pero necesitamos terapia los tres de acuerdo, lo haremos cuando regrese.. JUNTOS

Fin del recuerdo...

El doctor habla cosas que Kagome no presta atención

Doctor: Me escucho srita. Kagome, no podre solucionar su problema si no me lo dice, debe desahogarse, soltar eso que le impide vivir libremente ( Kagome por un momento se queria reir si hablaban de libertad ella era la mejor para hablar del tema pero solo guardo silencio)

Kagome: si doctor no se preocupe hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para vivir al extremo... gracias.. me ha dado una excelente idea( vacaciones familiares, eso era lo que necesitaban y ahora que el abuelo y Souta regresarian podrian ir todos juntos) disculpe que es usted? a que se dedica?

Doctor: soy psicólogo ese es mi trabajo dar ayuda a lo demas pero no me ha dicho su problema

Kagome: Entonces solo absténgase a escucharme no a decirme que debo o no hacer (cierra la puerta del consultorio dejando a un doctor atónito al ver un vivo ejemplo de niña nefasta de alta sociedad y no es que ella fuera así es solo que alguien ha provocado sacarla de sus cabales y hacer de lado toda la educación recibida en el extranjero) es verdad le prometí a mamá llegar temprano a la inauguración de la casa hogar ( sale corriendo feliz como niña que se le acaba el tiempo para jugar) me hara Kagome a la parrilla si no estoy alli.

…

Narra Kagome:

Hola me llamo Kagome Higurashi y si mi nombre es igual que aquella constelación que solo se presenta cada 200 años, soy una joven adulta de apenas 20 años de edad. Ahora me encuentro en lo que se dice unas merecidas vacaciones; si me lo preguntan y si tienen dudas me gradué de la facultad de derecho, tengo una especialidad en ciencias políticas solo porque mi padre insistió y tengo una maestría en literatura digamos que soy un estuche de monerías solo soy buena defendiendo las buenas causas. Oh parece que he llegado a casa… que bien todos están Aquí no esperaba menos siempre puedo contar con la presencia de mis seres queridos... bueno que les parece si les cuento un poco de mi familia.

Ese hombre de unos 45 años, de tez blanca, ojos grises y cabello azulado es mi padre Ryouto Alphonse Higurashi un distinguido político y empresario británico-japonés, siempre he dicho que mi papa se ve muy bien en sus trajes pero hoy se paso creo que mama tendrá que estar muy al pendiente de él. Ah la mujer a su lado es Nanami Higurashi no tengo que decir quién es porque es obvio… es mi mamá, quien diría que a sus 47 años se ve más joven si ya sé lo que piensan ¡QUÉ! Si mi madre es mayor debo confesar que el abuelo se opuso a ese matrimonio, describir a mi madre es como describirme a mí, sus ojos chocolates y sus cabellos negro azabache con la diferencia que mis cabellos tienen ciertos toques azulados como los de mi padre... Quién podría pensar que mi Nanami-chan como le gusta que le digan sigue conservando una figura envidiable a pesar de ser madre, si por desgracia soy la mayor, Souta está estudiando la secundaria en Alemania y no porque lo hayan mandado el muy ingrato se fue siguiendo al abuelo sólo espero no se le peguen las rarezas de ese hombre. ¡ MIREN! Ups no los pueden ver bueno mejor les cuento quienes acaban de llegar.

Son las personas aparte de mis padres más importantes de mi vida son el matrimonio Taisho aunque realmente es un matrimonio por apariencias desde los ultimos años que he estado fuera vienen con Inuyasha el hijo de Inu no ojii-san.

Ambos son iguales físicamente eso es porque pertenecen a la misma familia pero a diferentes ramas; el señor Inu no, es el mejor amigo de mi papá es el dueño de casi todos los consorcios del país digo casi porque la señora Irasue es la dueña de la otra parte, bueno les cuento el Sr. Taisho es alto de cabellos plateado y unos bellos ojos ambarinos al igual que su señora. Ellos siempre han estado a lado de mi familia incluso cuando nací la tía Irasue fue quien asistió a mi mama porque mi padre estaba comenzando su carrera y no pudo estar con ella , según mi mama y el tío Inu no mi papa no dejo que la tía Irasue se le acercara a mi mama o a mi porque según el ella nos comería vivas… mi papa no le gusta aceptarlo pero creo que está agradecido por tener cerca a la tía Irasue porque si no fuera por ella el no fuera feliz.. Pero shh... Que no sepa que yo se los dije (se escucha bullicio por parte de las jóvenes invitadas) que es ese escándalo… esperen un momento ahora regreso…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inv#1: Pero si es Sesshomaru-sama (se sonroja solo con verlo a lo lejos... quien no lo haría hasta yo lo haría) no sabía que el vendría, esa Kagome sí que es una suertuda

Inv#2: Quien fuera ella se conocen desde niños, incluso he escuchado que duermen juntos

Kagome: Dime quien ha dicho esa última parte (las chicas quedaron petrificadas cuando vieron que se acercaba Sesshomaru) ahora tendre que poner seguridad 24/7, ya no hay respeto por la intimidad de las personas

inv#2: Solo haciamos el comentario de ese pequeño rumor que corre por el club

Kagome: Deberian fijarse en sus vidas y no en la de las demas, con su permiso ( Kagome se detiene al ver acercarse a Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Acaso te incomoda que piensen eso (Sesshomaru la observo con su típica mirada gélida e inexpresiva) querida primita, pues no es que sea mentira

Kagome: No es que me moleste pero no me agrada la idea que se hacen los demás, no te das cuenta como juegan luego las mujeres con tu imagen haciendo contigo lo que jamas podran hacer

Sesshomaru: y que es eso que jamas podran hacer...dime

Kagome: ( con una sonrisa curvada) hacer lo que yo hago Sesshomaru, tenerte, alcanzarte, tocarte, respirar tu mismo aire y llevarte la ventaja, ser tus amigas, pisarte los talones, etc.. etc.. ser la unica mujer que vea atravez de ti eso ninguna mujer lo hara, no existe la mujer que pueda estar a tu alcance o al alcance de ella excepto yo y bueno ella

Sesshomaru: ( se rie divertido) todo eso crees que eres para mi

Kagome: eso y mas Sessho nii- sama y ella lo sabe por cierto te mado saludos esta mañana... podrias traer algo de bebida muero de sed

Sesshomaru: ella... bueno por lo menos se acuerda de mi... compermiso señoritas mi todapoderosa dama esta sedienta

inv#2: entonces es cierto lo que dicen los rumores.. ya veo

Sesshomaru nunca volvio y Kagome se fue de ese circulo social, en toda la conversacion de Sesshomaru y Kagome ella nunca desvio su mirada de la de el, era la unica que podia contener la mirada de Sesshomaru.. cada pelea que tenian era excitante para el espectador

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya regrese lo siento ya descubrí porque tanto escándalo acaba de llegar Sesshomaru el es… es verdad no lo conocen pero pueden imaginarselo es el hijo mayor de los Taisho ya les mencione su nombre desde mi punto de vista él es como decirlo como un… iceberg, lo digo con toda sinceridad ese hombre es un bloque de hielo aunque eso no le quite su tan enigmática belleza y sensualidad natural… (Suspiro) el es un monstruo de 1.93 m de cabellera platinada y bellísimos ojos ambarinos nadie lo sabe pero su sexy tatuaje de luna creciente hace que se vea aun mas endemoniadamente sexy lo digo como su pequeña hermana politica, su cuerpo tonificado y musculoso y piel tersa y cincelada y bello rostro fino y sus grandes manos de pianista es un demonio definitivamente pero él no deja que sus sentimientos fluyan fácilmente he ahí su sobrenombre iceman shh que no se entere o me matara. Sesshomaru cambio mucho desde su adolescencia y yo siendo cercana a él no sé el motivo y eso me intriga. Miren la hora ya es tarde los dejo mañana seguiremos con el inicio de mi investigación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por cierto a mi me dicen la Intocable, y no me molesta de hecho me gusta soy la Intocable joya de la familia Higurashi me agrada como suena eso... jujujjujuj adios hasta pronto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comente por favor con eso me ayudaran con sus comentarios

Acepto sugerencias de cualquier tipo

Besos.. :*


	4. Chapter 4

LO DIFÍCIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO 2

El Inalcanzable Sesshomaru Taisho

Irasue: Cariño, estas ocupado

Sesshomaru: Madre sabes que lo estoy, se puede saber que es lo que quieres, tengo una reunion dentro de 15 minutos y necesito verificar la proyeccion del nuevo plan de negocios

Irasue: Asi que hoy es la dichosa reunion, imagine que la harian mas adelante, pero bueno no llamo para eso quiero que vayas a ver a un amigo mio que es psicologo

Sesshomaru: NO

Irasue: No acepto negativas, ya te aparte la cita es mañana no la pierdas y por favor, se educado

se corta la llamada

Sesshomaru: Pe..pero colgo, bueno, tendre que ir sino no me la quitare de encima(¬-¬) aveces no entiendo a esa mujer

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inu no: Y como pueden ver las utilidades que alcanzaremos seran mayores, dejando efectivo en flujo para las inversiones a corto plazo programasdas para el mes que viene, si no hay mas dudas, hemos concluido señores ( todos se van) Sesshomaru podria hablar contigo tu madre me dijo que verias a un viejo amigo suyo

Sesshomaru: ( con voz profunda y llana) si algun problema con eso, siempre puedo cambiar las citas no programadas y no es que quiera ir ya sabes como es, cuando dice algo hara lo que sea para que vaya y se no voy el dia en que ella dijo me hara de todas formas ir, sucede algo

Inu no: No, solo no entiendo a tu madre, pero bueno asi son las mujeres de fascinantes y misteriosas, bueno me voy

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Era un fatídico día soleado en las concurridas calles de Tokio, un hermoso hombre de cortos cabellos plateados caminaba entre la gente en busca de aquel lugar en donde tenía una cita concertada.

Las mujeres no podían evitar voltear a ver al joven que pasaba como rayo entre la multitud tratando de esquivarlos y no tropesarse en lo más mínimo con ellos para evitar el roce con las personas que según pensamientos del hombre eran insignificantes no existia nadie digno de el y su atencion. El joven detiene su paso al llegar a lo que parecía un consultorio médico, respiro profundo y con indignación se propuso a entrar ya que si no lo hacia su querida madre lo haría entrar aunque fuera a rastras, volvió a respirar profundo, dando un paso en falso, el no tenía ningún problema, no estaba enfermo, ni mucho menos loco o por lo menos para él, el termino psicólogo y psiquiatra es lo mismo, sin vacilación tomo el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió siendo recibido por la joven asistente del doctor

…

Asistente: Señor Sesshomaru llega 30 minutos antes de su cita, para un hombre tan ocupado como usted su tiempo a de valor oro, espero y no le importe esperar al que doctor termine de atender al paciente antes de usted. ( Siempre era lo mismo en todos los lugares donde llegaba adulacion y muestras afectuosas y coqueteos por parte de las mujeres incluso de las maduras, no es que le molestra, al contrario eso le decia lo que ya sabia y pues su orgullo crecia mas, pero lo encontraba fastidioso)

La enfermera hacia un monólogo, hablando sola porque al parecer lo único que Sesshomaru hacia era quedarse callado y quería que aquella molesta mujer guardara silencio como se atrevia a hablarle, para un hombre que está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y mas a ser adulado por las mujeres parecía que Sesshomaru vivió los 30 minutos mas tormentosos de su vida esa mujer no se callaba, por Dios una palabra más y Sesshomaru la golpearía su paciencia se acababa aunque su rostro y actitud expresara todo lo contrario que mas daba solo faltaban tres malditos minutos para medio dia.

…...

Doctor: Debe dejar fluir sus sentimientos Sr. Higurashi, solo así tendrá más comunicación con su familia.

En ese instante Sesshomaru sintió las terribles ganas de reír, nunca en su vida había escuchado tantas palabras cómicas en su vida juntas, sentimientos, familia y comunicación, contuvo su respiración y se dispuso a pasar al despacho del doctor.

Doctor: Buenas tardes Sr. Taisho, viendo su historial psicológico no veo el porque de su visita

Sesshomaru: Me considero en un PERFECTO estado de salud, la verdad no se qué hago aquí. (Se pierde en sus pensamientos) no si se solo cumplo el capricho de mi madre

Doctor: Su padre me hablo y me dijo que lo ayudara a reencontrarse con usted mismo.

Sesshomaru maldice por sus adentros a su padre (lo dejo a su imaginación) diciéndose a el mismo…. Sesshomaru: maldita la hora en la que dije que aceptaba todo sus retos.

Doctor: Por favor acuéstate (señalándole una pequeña cama reposet) cierra tus ojos, deja tu mente en blanco y cuando diga tres me contaras tu vida…. 1… 2…3. ( Sesshomaru se empezó a quedar dormido y solo logro escuchar la voz del doctor diciéndole: ¿quién eres?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recuerdos de Sesshomaru

Hace 20 años atrás

Irasue había dejado su casa patas arriba haciendo una pequeña maleta con 3 mudas de ropa.

Sesshomaru: Mami porque estas tan alterada (cuestiono el pequeño confundido e intrigado) sabes que causas que el personal de la casa se preocupe por nada

Irasue: Mi niño tengo que irme con tu tía Nana-chan (así llama de cariño a Nanami) está a punto de dar a luz

Sesshomaru: Que significa dar a luz (con una expresión de confusión) no se supone que solo iba a tener un bebé

Irasue: Eso significa dar a luz tener un bebé; mira que eres inteligente, digno hijo de tu madre (Inu no toca la puerta)

Inu no: Lista, tenemos que irnos, te dejare en el hospital y después me iré con Ryouto a la última lectura de propuesta

Irasue: Si ya casi… (Ese ya casi fueron 30 minutos más, se fueron al hospital dejando a Sesshomaru con su nana)

En el hospital

…

(Se escucha la risa de un bebé)

Nanami: creo que a la pequeña Kagome le gusta nuestra familia

Sesshomaru: Kagome…. ¿se llama como la constelación? Si que le queda el nombre (expresa el niño con una sonrisa en su rostro que nadie noto) será divertido espero que crezca pronto para jugar juntos

Nanami: Te gusta su nombre verdad... Sessho-kun

…

Sesshomaru: Desde hoy Kagome-chan te prometo que te protegeré

2 años después

Kagome: Settomaru… juedas codmigo

Sesshomaru: Lo siento estoy asiendo mi tarea y no tengo tiempo que perder con una niña tonta que ni siquiera habla bien, no sabe escribir ni leer, solo eres un estorbo. (Sesshomaru siempre tan sutil a pesar de sus escasos casi 7 años… Sesshomaru, es una bebe no entendió lo que le dijiste ¬¬')

Kagome: hmmp?

…

15 años después

Inglaterra

Suena el teléfono

Sesshomaru: Diga

… al otro lado de la línea…

Harvard

Kagome: Se que no te gusta que te molesten en tu trabajo y menos a estas altas horas de la noche pero de verdad si no necesitara tu ayuda no te llamaría

Sesshomaru: ¿Quién eres? (tan sutil como siempre)

Kagome: Tu dulce abuelita (Kagome también es algo orgullosa)

Sesshomaru: Que quieres, ahora que hiciste

Kagome: A diferencia de ti no me meto en problemas lo único que quiero saber es algo para mi tesis en la facultad y como tú ya tienes experiencia pensé y creo y sé que lo harás me has de ayudar

Sesshomaru: Tengo unas pocas cosas que decirte; pensaste, creíste y sabes que no, no lo hare, estoy cansado en otra ocasión llama y si quieres saber si estoy bien gracias por preguntar (cuelga)

Kagome: Me colgó

…..

Actualidad

Sesshomaru: Hola extraña

Kagome: Ho..hola

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Recuerdo de Sesshomaru dos horas antes de ir a ver al doctor

Sesshomaru: Que haces en mi oficina

Kagome: Compras

Sesshomaru: Que?

Kagome: Llevame al centro comercial en Shibuya, necesito ir de compras estoy aburrida

Sesshomaru: No tienes amigas para eso, ademas mas tarde tengo ue ir a un lugar y necesito llegar a tiempo

Kagome: Entonces vamos por un helado

Sesshomaru: Estoy muy ocupado de verdad y necesito acabar con esto no tengo tiempo ( al final fue con Kagome por el helado, era eso o no se la quitaria de encima, era como ver una version mas joven de su madre, en el parque donde se detuvieron a comerse sus helados un grupo de chicas se acercaron a el mientras Kagome iba a la fuente gigante, al ver a Sesshomaru en esa situacion, no pudo evitar molestar un poco a esas chicas y porque no al mismo Sesshomaru.)

Kagome: (con pequeñas lagrimas) Sessho... claro me voy solo cinco minutos y tu aprovechas para coquetear con esas chicas, es que acaso no te soy suficiente ( para su buena fortuna se habian llevado al pequeño Inuyasha con ellos pues Kagome lo estaba cuidadndo) no te bastamos tu hijo y yo (Inuyasha era un excelente actor y siempre ayudaba a Kagome a molestar a Sesshomaru) que mas quieres

Inuyasha: Papi eres malo con mami... ( empieza a llorar, Sesshomaru no sabia si enojarse, o reirse las pobres chicas estaban palidas al ver a una joven mujer con un niño en brazos igual al hombre frente a ellas)

Chica1: No sabiamos que ya tenias compromisos, pero igual llama si un dia te aburres de tu mujercita ( la chica todo coraje, y deposito un fugaz beso en los labios de Sesshomaru, Kagome por alguna extraña razon sintio hervir su sangre y escucho crujir el filo hilo de su orgullo)

Kagome: A eso llamas dar un beso (Kagome vio con gelida mirada a Sesshomaru lo tomo de la camisa con una mano mientas con la otra sostenia a Inuyasha, la mano de Sesshomaru acerco a Kagome mas cuando sintio sus calidos y humedos labios en los suyos y una lengua entrando en la cueva de su boca, para sorpresa de ellos ... les habia gustado)

Chica1: Veo que tu esposa no dejara que te diviertas con nosotras, la propuesta sigue en pie ( Sesshomaru como siempre no dijo nada y se dedico a observar a la mujer a su lado)

Sesshomaru: Explicate

La respuesta que Sesshomaru escucharia lo dejaria sin palabras, Kagome bajo a Inuyasha y sujeto a Sesshomaru del cuello de su camisa

Kagome: Mio

Sesshomaru: Perdon

Kagome: Eres mio, nadie mas que yo puede estar a tu lado, si vuelves a dejar que eso pase Sesshomaru, atente a las consecuencias, ven Inuyasha dejemos a tu estupido y lento hermano ( si eso no le hace saber lo que siento no se que mas voy hacer penso Kagome)

…

Se escucha una voz

Doctor: 1…2… 3 (truena los dedos, y Sesshomaru lentamente abre sus ojos) y bien Sr. Sesshomaru ¿quién es usted?

Sesshomaru se sentó peino su corto cabello hacia tras miro con superioridad al doctor, se paro se acomodo sus ropas se acerco a la puerta y solo dijo:

Sesshomaru: ¿Que quien soy yo doctor? (suelta una risita sínica) pues Yo soy nada más y nada menos que el INALCANZABLE Sesshomaru Taisho (sale del consultorio)

Doctor: Dios de mi vida los niños que viene de familias poderosas nacen con un aire de superioridad que ni ellos mismos aguantan igual que aquella señorita Kagome Higurashi solo que uno es inalcanzable y la otra es la intocable, que niños pero viéndolo bien son muy parecidos en su forma de hablar y actuar me pregunto si serán familiares o por lo menos si se conocerán. (Llama a su secretaria) ya no hay más pacientes

Secretaria: No doctor es su hora de salida (el doctor se despide de su empleada y se va)

…

Recuerdos de Sesshomaru:

Sesshomaru: Explicate

Kagome: Mio

Sesshomaru: Perdon

Kagome: Eres mio, nadie mas que yo puede estar a tu lado, si vuelves a dejar que eso pase Sesshomaru, atente a las consecuencias

… fin del recuerdo …

Sesshomaru: Así que tuyo… eh? Niña tonta solo tenemos una relación por la cercanía de nuestras familias y quien dijo que yo te veía como una mujer (Sus ojos se abrieron aun mas cuando dijo la palabra MUJER) es verdad desde cuando te volviste una mujer tan molesta

Sesshomaru se detuvo de golpe en un viejo parque donde solía jugar con Kagome cuando eran niños, se sienta en una banca y extiende sus brazos a lo largo del respaldo de la banca.

Sesshomaru: ya no eres más una niña… ahora eres una mujer… Mi mujer (se escucha así mismo y se sorprende al descubrir extraños sentimientos por aquella chica que a muy a su pesar es la única que logra que haga sus caprichos) Por Dios que cosas digo, será mejor que regrese a casa.

…

Mansión de los Taisho

Sesshomaru: Estoy en casa (pensamiento: como si alguien me fuera a recibir, ahora que lo recuerdo hoy es el día de las votaciones)

¿?: Bienvenido

Sesshomaru: Tu qué haces aquí (lo dijo MOLESTO realmente MOLESTO)

¿?: Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi amante

Sesshomaru: Kagura creo haberte dicho que lo nuestro se había terminado ya hace mucho

Kagura: Que insensible eres, acaso me dejaras sola a mi que soy tu unica compañia (saca forzosamente pequeñas lagrimas)

Sesshomaru: No ha nacido aun la mujer que llegue a ser INDISPENSABLE para mi vida, así que te pido que te marches de mi casa, tu presencia, solo logra hacer pesado el ambiente y creeme estoy demasiado cansado como para tratar con una molestia como tu .

Sesshomaru al ver la insistencia de la mujer la toma por el brazo y la saca a la fuerza de la casa.

Sesshomaru: Lo que me faltaba que esa loca se atreviera a entrar a mi casa, bueno en donde está la educación de esta sociedad (sube a su habitación para encontrarse la más grande de sus sorpresas una Kagome dormida) Kami que te he hecho para que me trates así (se sienta en su cama y se acerca a los rozagantes labios de Kagome y le da un tierno y suave beso, provocando que esta se moviera)

Kagome: (bosteza) Hola, como me aburrí en las votaciones decidí venir a tomar la siesta y como olvide las llaves de mi alcoba ( si Kagome tiene su propia habitación en la casa se los Taisho así como Sesshomaru tiene la suya en la de los Higurashi) si eso contesta tu pregunta de qué hago aquí (Sesshomaru solo la miro y soltó una sonrisa maliciosa pero de satisfacción)

Sesshomaru: Me has contestado mi pregunta (Kagome trata de levantarse pero Sesshomaru se lo impide) porque te levantas túmbate conmigo en la cama total ya es tarde y no quiero dormir la siesta solo ( Kagome algo extrañada complace al hombre volviéndose a acostar en la cama ahora con su QUERIDO hermanito)(sin darse cuenta quedan profundamente dormidos y poco a poco en sus suaves y ligeros movimientos de somnolencia terminaron tomados de la mano igual que en aquella foto en el buro de Sesshomaru pero años atras cuando aunerasn niños)(un ligero susurro casi imperceptible para el oído humano se escucho en esa habitación unas pequeñas palabra… Te Amo)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, por favor déjenme sus comentarios que de eso vivo para realizar la historia que ustedes quieren conocer, así que comenten, sean sinceros y díganme que les pareció….


	5. Chapter 5

LO DIFICIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO 4

Mentira

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mentira mi vida**

Eran los tormentosos pensamientos de Sesshomaru, la tuvo una noche con el aunque solo durmieron tomados de la mano. El deseo en él había despertado.

**Lo que se da y no se mira.**

Tenerla y no tocarla era algo que lo desesperaba, era un tormento que le carcomía el alma, que le dejaba un vacio que solo podría ser llenado por ella esa niña… no ya no era una niña era una mujer… su perfecta pareja.

**Mentira fundida**

Aun recordaba su cálida respiración sobre su pecho, su descubierta piel de la espalda por esa escotada blusa que por segundos quiso desgarrar pero tomo control sobre sus propios bajos instintos de hombre, esas largas pestañas, ni que decir de sus largos cabellos ondulados con un dulce aroma a frutas silvestres, ella empezaba a ser molesta para él, molesta, molesta pero le gustaba, fastidiarla, hacerla enojar, reír, llorar, ella… se empezaba a fundir en el… no en el… en su alma.

** Con miel que evaporó mi piel**

Ella… ella… molesta mujer en buena hora había regresado, porque no se había quedado en los Ángeles porque tenía que haber regresado eran pensamientos del joven que no podía mas, su corazón estaba por estallar que era ella acaso morfina… una droga mortal para el… porque con solo una sonrisa ella lograba derribar las barreras impuestas por el… ella ya era parte de su propio ser.

** Mentira prohibida**

No podía dejar de pensar en ella que le había pasado donde había quedado pues su gran orgullo de hombre difícil de complacer como una chiquilla tonta de 20 años lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión en cuestión de milisegundos es que acaso ya había perdido la cabeza. Pero el sabía algo él se torturaba mentalmente con un "Ella es prohibida… solo mírala, no la desees, no la toques" el no sabía por cuanto mas aguantaría con esos extraños deseos de tenerla para él solo.

**Debilidad que me domina**

El no poseía miedos, ni temores, solo una pequeña debilidad…ella… una debilidad que lo dominaba sobre toda las cosas.

**Mentira vivida**

Cuanto mas estaba dispuesto a seguir con la farsa, no podia ocultarlo por mucho ella acabaria por matar hasta lo ultimo de el, su vida ya no tendria sentido sin ella sin su contrario, su tormento, ella era la sangre de su herida, el oigeno de sus pulmones, el ya no entendia porque se sentia asi.

**no quiero más mentirte amor solamente encontré el necio precio de volverme mentira vendida**

Aparencias, ese cruel juego que evade la realidad de los sentimiento, tenia que pensar en algo para seguir firme o en poco tiempo ella se convertiria en su todo en su mundo, no lo podia permitir el no era debil, el no podia darse el lujo de perder lo que mas amaba hasta entonces su orgullo ese era el recio que tenia que pagar.. indiferencia.. para cubrir amor.

**moralidad que me intoxica**

Esa blanca piel, ese largo y delicado brazo tocando su pecho, esa descubierta espalda, si el no tuviera autocontrol habia roto a esa mujer en pedazos bajo sus brazos le haria perder toda razon, la adentraria al mundo de la lujuria y la pasion se meteria entre su cuerpo, alma y corazon y la reclamaria como suya

**mentira escondida flagelo que mi corazón no olvida**

Pero el temor de romperla de herirla de lastimarla de hacerla nada cuando ella era su todo, no se cansaba de recordarlo su todo, si eso era ella SU MUNDO

**mentira las tentaciones destructivas**

Desde cuando habia empezado cuando se despidieron en el aeropuerto hacia ya 9 años atras, cuando sentio por primera vez que le arrebataban algo no lo entendia el se habia perdido en dulces recuerdos

**mentira medida, no quiero más mentirte amor solamente me perdí regreso para devolverte mi corazón**

El ya no era dueño de su vida, ella lo era ahora, el lo sabia, ella lo sabia, todos lo sabian, pero el no lo aceptaba

**late por ti dentro de mi…**

Ella era ese fastidiosa palpitar cuando corria, cuando se exaltaba, cuando se perdia en el alcohol para olvidar

**mentira servida el vino y pan de cada día**

Era resignacion lo que buscaba, mas no lo haria, era orgullo lo que estaba perdiendo, el jamas lo haria no por ella sino por el antes de que se perdiera asi mismo en el laberinto de sus pensamientos, sentimientos y perjuicios

**mentira atrevida bolero de mi corazón **

**amarga saliva sabor a culpa y agonía.**

Como el susurro de una cancion al terminar y el amargo trago de cigarrillos y alcohol mezclados por la confusion.

El tenia que apartarla de su lado a toda costa antes de romperla, quebrarla y atarla para seimpre a su lado de donde no tendria escapatoria, no queria eso, ella no estaba preparada para eso

Tendria que ser el pero hombre del mundo para lograr su objetivo

Lograr que ella lo Odie con todo el corazon


	6. Chapter 6

LO DIFICIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO 4

Ebria de coraje

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Suena el despertador

Kagome de mala gana silencia ese ruidoso objeto que le indica que es hora de levantarse, se sienta sobre su cama se estira, bosteza, se para se vuelve a estirar finalizando con un ligero roce de sus dedos contra la piel de su estomago camino hacia el baño, abrió la llave y dejo que la pequeña tina se llenara mientras ella iba en busca de las prendas que se pondría, Kagome inspecciono la tina cerro la llave asegurándose que el nivel y la temperatura del agua fuera agradables para su delicada y tersa piel, volvió al gran armario de caoba saco un ligero vertido de coctel color crema saco unos bellos zapatos de tacón de un color más fuerte que su vertido de su joyero saco un collar que poseía pequeñas perlas, y un brazalete conjunto del collar y unos largos aretes emperlados con pequeñas y casi invisibles gemas azules, abrió uno de los cajones de su inmenso tocador y saco su ropa intima de encaje y coloco todo lo que iba a necesitar para ese día sobre su cálida cama.

Se dirigió al baño volvió a tocar el agua se despojo de su ropa de dormir depositándola en su respectivo lugar, con sutileza sumergió su pie derecho en la tina y poco a poco se incorporo por completo cerró los ojos y comenzó a disfrutar de su merecido baño, paso un buen rato para que lograra salir, tomo una toalla cubriéndose su esplendido cuerpo y tomo una más pequeña para secar su largo y suave cabello retorno a su habitación verifico que no le hiciera falta nada; coloco la toalla sobre su perchero se dispuso a ponerse la ropa intima al finalizar se coloco el bello vestido que había preparado; se sentó enfrente de su tocador abriendo un gran estuche descubriendo así su contenido … maquillaje … Kagome dio un pequeño suspiro y se dedico a maquillarse de modo que le quedara natural cosa que siempre le había quedado bien no le gustaba la extravagancia, volvió a donde había dejado preparada sus cosas se puso su bello conjunto de perlas y sus zapatillas se vio en el espejo completa de la puerta de su alcoba …- Perfecta- fue lo que ella dijo al verse abrió de nuevo su armario y saco una bolsa que quedaba con su lindo vestido color crema salió de su habitación y fue al comedor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una vez que bajo esas molestas escaleras se dirigió al comedor donde estaban sus padres y una persona más… su mejor Amiga… Sango y lo único que hizo fue llevarse las manos a la boca para suprimir su grito de alegría pero no pudo.

…

Kagome: ¡Sango! Como…. cuando llegaste? Porque no me dijiste que vendrías hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto

Sango: Quería darte una sorpresa… ha pasado un tiempo no crees me tenias muy abandonada no me habías llamado y eso que ya llevas un mes en Japón… es que acaso piensas quedarte… cuando piensas regresar

Kagome: Es que he tenido muchos inconvenientes aquí y por eso no he podido llamarte pero dime que es lo que te trajo hasta aquí el vuelo de los Ángeles –Japón es muy tedioso y tu siempre has dicho que prefieres quedarte en América que estar de nuevo en Asia

Sango: Podemos hablar en tu habitación

Sango empieza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y Kagome comprende de que se tratara la plática tenía que ser de él, del imbécil novio por ya 3 años de Sango, Kagome le dijo a su nana Kaede que le llevara el desayuno a su habitación.

…

En la habitación de Kagome

Kagome: Y bien que te hizo

Sango: No es que me haya hecho algo todavía, pero creo que me es infiel, últimamente me ha llevado a cenar a lujosos restaurantes, me lleva caros arreglos florales y él en los últimos 3 años no había hecho eso y por eso tome el primer vuelo para Japón quería saber tu opinión acerca de esto crees que me este engañando con otra

Kagome: No lo creo, estoy 100% segura que ese patán poco hombre te es infiel (no pudo evitar ser directa)

Sango: Gracias sabía que tú me abrirías los ojos, siempre tan sutil agradezco tu sinceridad pero podrías al menos decirlo con más dulzura ¬¬' cuando regrese a California terminare con él

Kagome: Cuando regreses…. No es por molestar pero cuando planeas regresar

Sango: Cuando tu decidas regresar he pedido mis vacaciones en la facultad y pues me la otorgaron

Kagome: Ya veo así que te quedaras aquí, sabes que mi casa es tu casa… oye sango hoy voy a salir por la noche no te molesta quedarte un rato sola en casa

Sango: No adelante, sal ve diviértete y déjame aquí sola con mi amargura

Kagome: SANGO!

Sango: Es broma, sal ve y diviértete

Kagome: Lo hare, nos vemos más tarde

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oficina central de los Taisho

Secretaria: Buenos días srita. Higurashi que grato es tenerla aquí

Kagome: Si gracias (se sonroja), podrías decirle a Sesshomaru que lo estaré esperando en la cafetería

Secretaria: claro que si, vuelvo en un momento, pero antes tengo que pasarle una llamada

Kagome: Solo dile que lo espero en la cafetería

… Oficina de Sesshomaru….

Tocan la puerta

Secretaria: Si señor, mmm…señor la srita. Higurashi lo está esperando en la cafetería

Sesshomaru: Dígale a la srita. Higurashi que se vaya a casa hoy saldré hasta tarde

Kagome se aburre de esperar y decide subir y escucha la conversación de Sesshomaru

La secretaria siente que la empujan hacia delante

Kagome: No hace falta que la mandes, dímelo en mi cara… dime… "Kagome estoy muy ocupado como para tan siquiera comer contigo"

Sesshomaru: Bien si eso quieres que diga eso diré Kagome estoy muy ocupado como para salir a comer contigo, así que por favor sal de mi oficina, ve y sal con mi madre o con la tía Nanami, escuche que mi hermana vino esta mañana por que no salen algunlado ( decia mientras escribia en el ordenador) pero no quiero que estés aquí tu mera presencia es desagradable para mi

Kagome se torno de colores queriendo insultar al que ella quería no se habia preparado para nada, le dolía su indiferencia pero si quería su espacio ella se lo daría no por nada entendía a la perfección esos ambarinos ojos llenos de frialdad e indiferencia

Kagome: Bien no esperaba menos de ti siempre tan frio y distante no sé si admirarte o tenerte lastima si sigues así pronto te quedaras solo

Sesshomaru: Eso no es asunto tuyo ( Kagome le iba a contestar pera salio de su oficina hecha un manojo de nervios y coraje)

Sale del edificio y le marca a Sango

Kagome: Sango te veo en el bar cerca de la estación de Shibuya

Sango: Que paso y no que saldrías a comer

Kagome: pues ya no (enojada más bien furica) así que te espero en el bar

Kagome llega al lugar donde acordó encontrarse con Sango dos horas antes para empezar a dejar salir sus sentimientos

Barman: Que le ofrezco bella dama

Kagome: Lo mismo de siempre

Barman: eh?

Kagome: Soy yo J.K… Kagome

Barman: No te reconocí con tu maquillaje todo arruinado… mal de amores

Kagome se sonrojo

Kagome: No, claro que no, solo dame lo de siempre no quiero hablar de esto ahora (no quería hablar de Sesshomaru no con él)

Barman: Un whisky doble

Kagome: Que sean cuatro botellas mi amiga también se desahogara

En el bar se podía respirar un ambiente de nostalgia dos chicas sentadas en una mesa del rincón siendo observadas por todos pero especialmente por un chico moreno de mirar como el océano con ojos azules profundos como el mar

-Ka… go…me… chan… hip al diablo con los malditos hombres… hip… solo sirven para hacernos sufrir… hip – decía una Sango toda ebria

-San…go… no es su culpa… hip… nosotras se lo permitimos… queremos serles de apoyo… pero como siempre se creen auto suficientes… desde hoy Sango juro por Kami que no volveré ha acercarme a ese iceman… quiero ayudarlo a que sea social y que hace me dice todavía el muy sínico lo que yo le dije que me dijera ósea … hip … no tuvo el valor de decir lo que realmente sentía- hablo Kagome moviendo la mano en señal de que llevaran a su mesa la octava botella

-Kag-chan… no me digas que estabas llorando por Sessho-nii… hip… pues que me perdí pues desde cuando ustedes son tan íntimos… hip

Kagome se quedo callada por unos minutos Sango tenia razón ellos no le habían dicho que eran grandes cómplices, era un secreto que había guardado desde niña pues ha Sesshomaru no le gustaba que los demás supieran cosas que solo el debía guardarse para si pero Kagome era la excepción o eso pensaba ella pues si su relación de amigos ya era distante a hora súmenle que era fría y mucho mas distante.

-Que tonterías dices- dijo tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos para así volver a llorar- tu hermano lo único que hace es fastidiarme la vida… hip

Suena el teléfono de Sango

Perdón kag-chan es mi madre… al parecer ya es muy tarde

No te preocupes me quedare un poco mas necesito aclarar mis pensamientos saluda a la tía de mi parte- se dijo Kagome despidiéndose de su amiga

-Perfecto ya está sola ahora es mi turno de actuar- pensó el moreno, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la mesa de Kagome, en donde ella ya se preparaba para irse- Buenas noches bella dama, la he estado observando durante un tiempo y me atrevo a decirle que no he visto mujer tan bella como usted

Kagome lo mira fijamente de pies a cabeza y hace un puchero

-Si fuera más joven tal vez le diera una oportunidad pero viéndolo bien usted es apuesto pero no crea que con esas palabras va a lograr que yo acepte que me haga compañía- culmino Kagome tomando su bolso

-Si la he ofendido le pido disculpas pero la verdad es que usted es muy hermosa y no le queda nada las lágrimas y quisiera saber qué es lo que logra que una mujer tan bella llore- adulo el joven logrando sacar una sonrisa de Kagome quien jamás había escuchado tantas estupideces es un día ( cabe mencionar que la personalidad de Kagome es un poco extraña pues en ocasiones toma actitudes propias de Sesshomaru)

-Eres muy chistoso, siéntate y no me hables de usted tutéame me haces sentir mayor y créeme no lo soy, que serás unos 6 años mayor que yo qué edad tienes y dime tu nombre así podre llamarte por tu nombre y no llamarte tu por cierto me llamo Kagome… Kagome a secas sin apellidos

Bankotsu se sorprendió al ver lo fácil que había accedido la chica hablar con él, pensando que su objetivo de seducirla y envolverla en algunescandalo sería fácil, Kagome hizo una señal y le llevaron a la mesa una botella del más caro vino jamás producido

-Así eres siempre Kagome- dijo Bankotsu mirando a los ojos a Kagome quien solo pudo soltar una carcajada

-Creo que no me has entendido, quien te ha dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre si yo aun no sé el tuyo- dijo mirándolo de una manera casi déspota pero dulce

-Disculpa mi descortesía, pensaras que soy mal educado… me llamo Bankotsu… quedándose en silencio por un momento

-Bueno Bankotsu, (sirviendo las copas) brindemos por… ti… porque eres muy chistoso y me has caído bien (brindaron una y otra y otra vez hasta que Kagome no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y comenzó a llorar frente su nuevo supuesto amigo) Bankotsu quiero un último brindis por … el … por ser tan estúpido por decir … te amo … en sus sueños… por pronunciar mi nombre una y otra vez seguido de un te amo… brindo por el hombre que considere por muchos años mi hermano y mejor amigo y ahora es un gran cobarde por no decirme lo que siente (Bankotsu aprovecho ese momento de debilidad de Kagome y puso una especie de droga en su copa y se la dio a beber)

-Hermosa ya no llores, ese tipo sea quien sea no vale la pena y no merece tus lagrimas ten toma un poca mas así te sentirás mejor- Bankotsu por sus adentros estaba extasiado pues su trabajo se veía fácil- ven necesitas que te abrace

-Oye no sé con qué clase de mujeres tratas pero sabes tengo la capacidad de beber sin parar sin llegar a embriagarme totalmente desde un principio sabia tus intenciones al sentarte conmigo… no soy como las demás ahora si me disculpas me voy (Kagome tomo su bolso y se dispuso a irse pero de repente sintió que le faltaban fuerzas en sus piernas y cayo inconsciente al piso)

-Vaya pensé que la droga nunca haría efecto, es verdad Kagome nadie dura una hora consiente después de ingerir este tipo de fármaco, eres diferente tienes resistencia pero eso ya no te funcionara

Bankotsu la toma en brazos y camina hacia la salida

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Estás segura Sango que todavía está aquí sabes qué hora es seguramente ya se fue a casa o se quedo en algún hotel- decía Sesshomaru algo molesto pues su querida hermana lo había despertado hablándole por teléfono a mitad de la noche por que estaba preocupada por su amiga

- Te digo que aun está ahí ya hable a su casa y su mama me dijo que aun no ha llegado… sabes Ryouto- san amenazo con llamar a la policía o las fuerzas especiales – decía Sango alterada pues el padre de Kagome era demasiado dramático

-Si lo pones así ya voy llegando para tu tranquilidad y veo su coche estacionado así que te veo por la mañana adiós- colgó furico- ahora si esta niña malcriada me va a oír como se atreve a estar sola tan tarde y en un bar que no conoces limites

Cuando Sesshomaru iba entrando Bankotsu iba saliendo con Kagome en brazos, lo que hizo que Sesshomaru ardiera en celos y apretara sus puños para contener su coraje al ver a SU mujer e brazos de otro

-Tú nombre- dijo fríamente el ojiambar

-Disculpe me obstruye el paso- contesto indiferente el moreno

-He dicho que me digas tu maldito nombre o es que estas sordo- le contesto fulminándolo con la mirada, provocando de Bankotsu se encogiera de hombros

-Bankotsu- contesto con tono neutral el ojiazul

-bien Bankotsu resulta que la mujer que tienes en tus brazos es mi…(dudo por momentos) prima y la he venido a recoger así que por favor dámela

Bankotsu extrañamente sintió que si él no obedecía la orden de Sesshomaru no saldría en buen estado de aquel lugar y lo que más miedo le daba era que se diera cuenta que Kagome estaba drogada, no tuvo más opción que dársela pero no sin antes provocar a Sesshomaru

-Sabes tú prima se ve hermosa cuando llora, lástima que solo él puede lograr que llore de esa manera tan angelical que sus bellos ojos parecen cascadas llegando a su cauce bien me voy, nos vemos pronto PRIMO

Sesshomaru sentía la gran necesidad de golpearlo hasta darle muerte pero se contuvo al ver como Kagome se aferraba, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Mentiroso... cobarde…- fueron los pequeños susurros que soltó Kagome antes de caer en un profundo sueño

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí este capítulo espero y les guste y ya saben comenten para así nutrir esta historia y hacer que esta pareja se de cuenta de lo que realmente sienten el uno por el otro


	7. Chapter 7

LO DIFICIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO 5

Ebria de coraje parte 2

"Aunque espere mil años"

Kagome desperto en medio de la noche y se percato que el lugar en donde estaba no era su cuarto si no mas bien la habiatcion en donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cuando esta de visita en la casa de los Taisho, se apoyo sobre sus codos para poder ver si no estab equivocada, pero no estaba en la habitacion de Sesshomaru, se sento en la orilla de la cama viendo a un Sesshomaru relajado y dormido, Kagome se acerco a el y depisoto un beso en su sien y le dio una ligera sonrisa, se sento en el sillon que estaba en la esquina del cuarto y vio por la ventana la hermosa figura de la luna al voltear observo en el pequeño buro de Sesshomaru el portaretraro pareja del suyo con una foto de el y ella cuando tenia diez y cinco años respectivamente, camino hacia el y lo tomo en sus manos, fue a la gabeta de Sesshomaru y tomo una camiseta de el y fue al baño a tomar una ducha llevandose con ella la foto.

Kagome: Cuando fue la ultima vez que te vi dormir tan relajado (suspiro y se sumergio en la tina cerrando sus ojos, y adentrandose en sus pensamientos)

**El corazón late rápido, Colores y promesas **

Aun recuerdo esas maravillosas mañanas juntos tu, sango y yo jugando sin descanso, corriendo por el campo sin detenernos y a nuestros padres corrien tras nosotros pero luego llego ese día, el dia de mi partida, vi tu rostro contraerse y hacer un gesto de malestar, lo se porque lo senti por alguna extraña razon tu y yo estamos conectados por alguna extraña razon

**Cómo ser valiente,Cómo puedo amar **

Cuando cumpli quince años, me fuiste a ver a los Angeles habias cambiado, ya no eras el niño que habia dejado tiempo atras, tuve miedo al verte, supe lo que querias y sabia que lo harias algundia tu de destruirias me romperias pero estaba dispuesta a todo y aun lo sigo estando solo que tienes miedo lo se, porque me lo dices con la mirada

**Cuando tengo miedo a caer ,Pero viendo que estas solo **

Si todos tenemos temores, hasta tu aunque lo llames debilidad, estas solo te sientes solo pero solo me tienes a mi como yo solo te tengo a ti tu eres mi complemento, asi como soy la sangre de tu herida tu eres el latido de mi corazon, ahora lo se, siempre lo supe desde el dia que te conoci en esa sala blanca y vi por primera vez esos ambarinos ojos, esos ojos que son mi mayor tesoro, mi primer recuerdo porque abri por primera vez los ojos al escuchar tu chillona voz

**Todas mis dudas,De repente desaparecen de alguna manera **

Tengo esperanzas, nunca las perdere aunque intentes alejarme mas cerca me tendras, siempre estare a tu lado aunque digas que no, porque yo... yo.. yo te a... he esperado toda mi vida, eres la mitad que me falta

**Un paso más cerca, He muerto todos los días esperando por ti **

No importa lo quedigas siempre estare a tu lado, siempre, siempres es mucho tiempo y lo sabes, lo sabemos, recuerdas, nos lo prometimos, promesa infantil con gran peso y con futuro en nuestro presente

**Cariño no tengas miedo, yo te he amado **

Yo te he querido desde hace mucho tiempo ya y esperare paciente a que reconoscas lo que a mi tambien me costo darme cuenta, ya no temenos escapatoria, no de este destino

**Durante mil años,Te amaré por mil años más **

Nuestras almas, cuerpos y corazones se reclaman el uno por el otro

**El tiempo se detiene,Belleza en todo lo que ella es **

El tiempo no perdona, pasa rapido y no se detiene, esperare, siempre lo he hecho por eso regrese para luchar por ti y no te dejes vencer facilmente, te quiero

**Voy a ser valiente,No voy a dejar nada para llevar **

Tomare todo de ti, sin arrepentimientos, sin remordimientos, sin excusas, seras mi prisionero al igual que tu eres mi asesino, mi ejecutor

**Sin embargo, de pie delante de mí, Cada respiración, cada hora, ha llegado a esto **

Frustracion

**A lo largo creí que te encontraría  
El tiempo ha traído tu corazón a mi **

Ahora yo vivo en ti, y tu vives en mi, somos uno, si odias, odiare,si amas amare, mi contrario tu eres mi negro yo soy tu blanco, aunque los dos somos oscuridad, somos la luz del uno y del otro.

**Te he amado mil años  
Te amaré por mil más  
Un paso mas cerca  
Un paso mas cerca **

TE AMO... sin vacilacion TE AMO****


	8. Chapter 8

LO DIFICIL DE AMAR

CAPITULO 7

" Las primeras luces del Alba"

Sesshomaru

Desperte en medio de la noche, y me percate que no estaba el calido cuerpo femenino a mi lado, senti como mi corazon se volvia tan pesado dentro de mi, no lo entendí, mire mi cama, de nuevo vacia, por cuanto tiempo seguira asi, vi la luz del baño encendida, mi corazon parecia feliz, queria salir de mi pecho, tome aire y me dirigi hacia donde la luz brillaba, abri la puerta y ahi estaba ella sumergida en el agua parecia dormida, me acerque a ella, de pronto todo se volvio tan borroso.

Kagome

No se cuando me quede profundamente dormida, ni supe como desperte de nuevo en aquella cama pero no me arrepiento de lo que sucedio ahi esa noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Sesshomaru: hey! Kagome, estupida como pidiste quedarte dormida (Sesshomaru en un manohjo de nervios saco a Kagome de la ducha y la llevo a la cama al ver que no reaccionaba le dio masajes y la tecnica de reanimacion pero al ver que no reaccionaba se asusto) hey pequeña quedate conmigo (le decia mientras apretaba el pequeño pecho de kagome con sus manos tratando de animarla) vamos bebé tienes que abrir los ojos, vamos tienes que estar viva, por Dios Kagome, tienes que abrir los malditos ojos, a quien voy a atormentar si no es a ti, a quien le dare explicaciones que no debo dar, como quieres saber si lo que dije aquella vez es verdad si no despiertas, como te dire que te amo, si no respondes, como carojo, maldita sea abre los ojos (en su frustacion Sesshomaru aplico mas fuerza y logro sacar el agua que Kagome habia tragado provocando que esta despertara) despierta maldita sea, Kagome, mi amor ( le dijo con una expresion de dolor en su rostro pero ella ya habia despertado y se llevo grabada la expresion de sorpresa de Sesshomaru)

Kagome: que has dicho ( cuetiono kagome muy curiosa en busca de una respuesta) me amas, contestame Sesshomaru Alexandre Taisho, me amas

Sesshomaru nunca habia escuchado su nombre completo en toda su vida, y no esperaba que ella lo dijiera

Sesshomaru: no se de que hablas ( dijo voltendo su cara y ocultando su enrojesimiento)

Kagome: porque yo no sere una cobarde, porque yo te amo. te amo oyelo bien porque lo dire hasta que me creas te amo de la misma o mayor intensidad con la que tu me amas o me lo vas a negar

Sesshomaru: no se que quieres decir y no creo que debas decir esas cosas cuando no las sientes

Kagome: que no las siento, que no siento amor por ti, cada vez que te veo con otras mujeres mi sangre hierve, cada vez que no se nada de ti quisiera estar a todo momento contigo crees que cada vez que me rechazas no siento como mi corazon se rompe en pedazos, no voy a huir no mas, me tomo casi nueve años darme cuenta que lo que siento por ti no es amor fraternal, sino algo mas algo que enciente mi cuerpo, mi ser, mi alma algo que mi corazon y mi razon no saben como afrontar, sabes eso se llama amor Sesshomaru, te amo y lo sabes siempre lo has sabido

Sesshomaru no sabia como responder ella sentia exactamente lo mismo que el se amaban no habia dudas pero el no queria lastimarla, no a ella, no por el.

Sesshomaru: es verdad si TE AMO, te amo hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser pero tengo miendo de lastimarte de herirte, no puedo hacerlo no a ti

Kagome: tu no puedes lastimarme mas de lo que ya lo has hecho con tu indiferencia y esta larga separacion, quiero pasar el timpo contigo compartir todo contigo si tu me lo permites dejame entrar en tu carazon

Sesshomaru (acercandose a ella) oh dulce mia me temo que ya eres dueña de mi mundo tu lo eres mi todo, no sabria vivir sin ti

Kagome : entonces dejame darte lo mejor de mi

Kagome se paro de la cama tomo a Sesshomaru de los hombros lo sento de golpe en la cama y se sento sobre sus piernas acerco se cabeza a la de el y unio sus labios en un dulce-amargo apasionado-suave beso que arranco gemidos de ambos

Sesshomaru: Ka.. kagome eres exquisita

Kagome: shh calla que solo es el inicio del algo placentero

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Comentennnn

:3


End file.
